The Only Hope For Me Is You
by FrerardLover1906
Summary: Danger Days era Frerard. Disclaimer: I own the storyline. Unfortunately I do not own MCR, any members or any other brands/products mentioned in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

While I listen to the opening notes of Destroya I can't help but cast my mind back to last night's show. The taste of Frank's kiss still lingers on my lips but tonight I would be the one stealing a kiss. Of course when interviewed I would say it was adrenaline... the heat of the moment...etc. I'd perfected those lines over time, keeping my true feelings for Frank hidden from everyone except for Mikey Way. He is my little brother after all. SHIT I forgot about the show, thinking about Frank had completely distracted me. I just about managed to sing on my cue. "Check, check..."

Frank's POV

The first chorus ends and Gerard starts the sensual moaning required. God, he's hot when he does that. He walks up to me, grabs a fistful of my black hair and kisses me. His tongue slides past my lips into my mouth. The feel of Gerard's tongue against my own makes me let go of Bella and subconsciously wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He pushes my face away from his, winking at me as he does so. It only lasts 5 seconds but it's enough to cause my pants to tighten, thank god I have Bella to cover it. If he knew how hot he made me he might reconsider the mid-song kisses, they make it too hard to concentrate on the rest of the song afterwards.

Gerard's POV

The rest of the show goes without any surprises, by that I mean Frank didn't pay me back for my kiss this evening. I'm sure he will at another show, maybe even tomorrow night's show. We walk off stage and celebrate another great show with a group hi-5. Frank then goes to sit by his guitars and starts checking they're all in working order, playing a few quiet notes on each one. I walk over and take a seat next to him. "Hey sexy" I try to make it sound like I'm teasing, punching his shoulder in jest as I do so. He looks at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and a grin lights up his face. "Well if I'm so sexy why'd you push me away?" as he asks he puts his hands against the cheek I used to push him away, acting as though I'd punched him there. "I needed to finish the song, don't wanna disappoint the fans" I answer adding a wink at the end. He laughs and says "seriously though Gee, what was with the kiss?" I pretend to ponder this for a while before answering, "call it payback for last night's show. Now I gotta go have a smoke." I stand and walk to the open door leaning against it as I light up and take a long drag.

Frank's POV

I don't mean to look at his ass when he walks away it just happens to be in my line of sight...It does look great though. I watch as he puts the cigarette inbetween his lips, the lips that were pressed against mine not that long ago. As he breathes out the greyish cloud of smoke I hear him sigh. I stop tuning Pansy and go join him. The door shuts softly behind us as he tosses me his lighter, I light my cigarette and pass it back to him. We stand and smoke in silence until Gerard's cigarette burns out and he stubs it on the railing that he now leans against. There's not much left of mine so I lean across him to do the same. As I do our stomachs touch, even though it was through our shirts it's enough to send a violent shiver run along my spine. My brain seems to turn off, fuck the consequences! I pull him down to my face and press my lips against his. His familiar taste of coffee and nicotine adds more fuel to my passion and I push him into the railing. I was fully prepared for him to push me away or hit me but I was not ready for him to grab the lapels of my jacket, lifting me up onto my toes.

Gerard's POV

A small moan escapes my lips as our lips touch for the second time this evening. My hands grip the leather lapels on his jacket and I use those to steer him to the wall opposite whilst keeping him on tiptoes. As he crashes into the wall those hazel eyes open, he looks confused that I kissed him back. His confusion doesn't last long as his arm is soon around my waist pulling my body into his like he did in the show but this time I have no intention of pushing him away. His other hand goes to the back of my neck, tilting my head downwards so that he can relax. Our bodies rub against eachother causing our t-shirts to rise up and our bare stomachs to touch at which he moans seductively. I release his lapels and my hands go straight under his top. With one hand I let my fingers outline the tattoo on his stomach while the other hand presses against his sweat-covered back. As we melt further into eachother our crotches touch and I feel his hardness against me as I'm sure he felt mine.

Frank's POV

I should feel embarrassed now that Gee knows how hard he's made me but as his crotch touches mine I can't think of anything else but the heat in this moment. This kiss makes everything we've done on stage look like a peck on the cheek, this is so much more intimate and alluring. Gee's taken his lips off mine and started to trace my jaw and neck with soft kisses until he reaches the bottom of my neck which he gently bites. I've started to nibble on his earlobe which gets often small moans signalling his pleasure. The hand that Gerard had on my stomach has now moved lower down and his fingers brush against the skin above my jeans, constantly threatening to go further but withdrawing at the last minute. He starts to go lower and my breathing quickens, making me release warm, shaky gasps into Gee's ear with my lips still touching his earlobe. He retrieves his hand and I quickly try to return my breathing to normal but it proves impossible with his lips now pressed lightly against mine. He breathes out deeply and his warm breath sends prickles of heat over my clammy skin.

Gerard's POV

I keep my lips against Frank's and manage a hoarse whisper "wow Frankie". To which he replies with a breathy laugh. We stand holding eachother around the waist with our lips still lightly touching until the door starts opening and Frank pushes me off his chest. I stagger backwards into the railing and start to light another cigarette with shaky fingers while Frank fixes the mess of dark hair that falls around his face. We try to look nonchalant as Mikey walks through the door. "Come on guys, we're all going back to the tour bus now" he tells us. I feel stupid for thinking he'd somehow know what had just happened; I doubt that he'd think the awkward air between us was because his brother had just been kissing Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

_Inside the tour bus -_

Frank's POV

The logical part of myself said that it was good that Mikey came out because me and Gee – Gerard, that cute nickname would have to stop – were band-mates and friends but nothing more. However another part of me whined about Mikey's interference and begged me to go back to where Gee and I left off at. I stopped my inner argument when I realised that I was sat on my bed in our tour bus halfway through taking my shoe off and just staring into space. I blink quickly a few times before I kick my shoes off and under the bed. I flop onto my unmade bed and drown my face in my pillow. Gerard's bunk was above mine, Mikey was asleep on the top bunk opposite and Ray was snoring loudly on the bottom bunk across from me. I lift my head from the pillow to see Gerard's head hanging down, his upside-down face framed with red hair. We haven't talked since the kiss so I still feel that awkwardness from earlier. I sit up and move against the far wall, making room for Gerard on the bed. He drops down from the top bunk silently and slides in next to me. Apparently he's not feeling the awkwardness that I am because his hand quickly slips beneath the covers to graze against my inner thigh, heading seductively towards the bulge in my briefs. The feel of his hand against me causes my eyes to roll back in my head and I moan out loud. Gerard presses a finger to my lips and smiles as my eyes return to their normal places.

Gerard's POV

I take my finger away from Frank's lips only to quickly replace it with my lips. He eagerly kisses me back and starts pressing his tongue against my lips. I wait a few seconds, making him think I don't want it, before allowing his tongue into my mouth. The moment when our tongues first touch a shiver runs down my spine and I feel Frank move deeper into the kiss. I bring both my hands up to hold his face as I do so he grabs a handful of my bright red hair. He pulls lightly on it as he moves to straddle me. The feel of Frank on top of me makes me want to go so much further until I remember that Ray and Mikey are asleep in the bunk opposite us. He leans over me and I find it hard to believe that this tiny man can have such power over me that I am now unable to move from underneath him. Frank rolls his hips against mine and I throw my head back into the pillow, stifling a moan. If he does that again I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. He starts to pull away from my lips but I drag him back down making him land on my stomach. I wrap my arms around him, pressing our chests even closer together.

Frank's POV

With Gee and I all over each other like this it's difficult to stop...and I mean goddamn near impossible, especially when he's making those quiet moans into my mouth. I want him so bad, but since Mikey and Ray are here there's no fucking way! Gee's holding us close together and is kissing me like his life depends on it. I finally manage to pry our lips apart and Gee pouts up at me with those hazel puppy dog eyes that I find so hard to resist. "Do you really want Ray or _Mikey_ to wake up and see us?" I whisper, putting extra emphasis on his brother's name. He kisses me once more, nibbling lightly on my lower lip, before quickly climbing onto his bunk. "Tease!" I whisper-yell at him and he winks down at me. Fuck he's hot when he's cheeky.


End file.
